listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Godzilla the Series
Season 1 * Zilla - Shot down by Military´s jet use grenade launcher * Zilla Junior - Explosion by Military´s jet use grenade launcher, it returned in Godzilla the Series. * Giant Mutant Squids - Killed by Zilla Junior * Crustaceous Rex - Tentacles burned off, fell into cliff by Zilla Junior, it returned in Monster Wars * Nanotech Creature - Turned into stone by Niko Tatopoulos when throws grenade nanotech * Cyber-Flies - Explosion by Military´s jet use grenade launcher * Giant Rat - Tranquilized by Monique Dupre with taser * Giant Rats - Killed/drowned by Zilla Junior, it returned in Monster Wars * Cryptocleidus - Killed by rock by Zilla Junior, it returned in Monster Wars * Crackler - Impaled/electrocuted by burned mecha ball by Zilla Junior * Giant Vines - Thrown by Zilla Junior * Bee Queen - Crushed by rock by Zilla Junior, it returned in Monster Wars * Quetzalcoatl - Fell off broken cliff by Zilla Junior * Baby Quertalcoatls - Fell off broken cliff by Zilla Junior * Giant Bat - Killed by Cyber-Zilla use mecha chest opens, it returned in S.C.A.L.E. * Bee Queen - Shot by Leviathan Aliens use laser * El Gusano Gigante - Shot by Leviathan Aliens use laser * Cryptocleidus - Shot by Leviathan Aliens use laser * Cyber-Zilla - Mecha chest ripped off by Zilla Junior * Crustaceous Rex - Shot by Military´s tank * King Cobra - Shot by Military´s tank * Robo-Yeti - Constricted by King Cobra * King Cobra - Neck bitten by Zilla Junior * Numerous Ice Borers - Shot by H.E.A.T. with laser gun * Numerous Giant Mutant Termites - Killed in Various Way by H.E.A.T. with laser gun, and Zilla Junior * Numerous Widow Spiders - Killed in Various Way by Military with machine gun, H.E.A.T. with laser gun * Giant Mutant Widow Spider - Explosion by Randy Hernandez when dynamite * Chameleon - Shot in shoulder/turned into rock/disintegrated by Philippe Roache with chemical weapon * DNA Mimic - Burned/melted by Zilla Junior use Atomic Breath * Techno-Sentient - Flying into space by Randy Hernandez Season 2 * Numerous D.R.A.G.M.A. - Killed in Various Way by Mendel Craven, and N/A * Mutant Jellyfish - Eaten by Zilla Junior * Numerous Baby D.R.A.G.M.A. - Killed in Various Way by H.E.A.T. with laser gun, and Zilla Junior * Rhinosaurus - Knocked by Zilla Junior * Giant Water Beetle - Thrown against window by Zilla Junior * Giant Bat - Shot by Randy Hernandez´s helicopter use grenade launcher * Skeetera - Knocked, electrocuted by Zilla Junior * Norzzug - Commits itself rusted * Giant Turtle - Dropped off cliff by Komodithrax * Komodithrax - Dropped off cliff by Giant Turtle * Numerous Baby Bacillus - Shot by H.E.A.T. with laser gun * Bacillus - Forced into mouth by boat, melted by Dr. Mendel Craven * Sub-Zero Manta - Dragged by Zilla Junior use whirlpool * Megapede - Shot, electrocuted, head disintegrated by H.E.A.T. with laser gun * Giant Cicada - Burned by Zilla Junior use Atomic Breath * Thorny Devil - Knocked, burned by Zilla Junior use Atomic Breath * Silver Hydra - Drowned/broken by Zilla Junior * Ts-eh-Go - Burned by Zilla Junior use Atomic Breath * Numerous Second Wave scorpions - Burned by Zilla Junior use Atomic Breath * Armillaria - Tentacles burned off, burned/melted, stomped on by Zilla Junior use atomic breath * Fire Monster - Coomits itself explosion * Numerous Giant Mutant Hummingbirds - Killed in Various Way by Zilla Junior Category:TV Category:Animation Category:Aliens